


Infiltrate The Castle

by Lazytrickster



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazytrickster/pseuds/Lazytrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's Stuck in the castle. Sunny wants to see her.</p>
<p>If she can't go out, he'll just have to sneak in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrate The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there’s not that much Potionless in this, but I enjoyed doing this one :D

No matter how much he tried, Sunny couldn’t keep still.

Dawn had been stuck in the castle for the last 4 days, due to the Fairy King’s reluctance to let her see Sunny. He knew that Dawn’s father didn’t think he was worthy of Dawn, but Sunny was use to that. He did however find it unfair that Dawn was being punished as well.

So, he made a plan.

It wasn’t exactly a _good_ plan per say, but it was better than doing nothing.

If Dawn couldn’t go out of the castle to see him, he would sneak in to see her.

He packed a bagpack with some things that Dawn would like: some flowers to make into flower crowns, a blueberry for a snack and a blanket that Dawn loved to wrap herself in.

Now for Step 1: The Gate.

Sunny knew of a gap between the bars that was wide enough for him to squeeze through. 

So far so good.

Step 2 could be a bit trickier: The door.

Usually there were two guards at the doors. However, Lady luck must have been on his side today.

There was only one guard.

And they were _**sleeping.**_

He tiptoed towards the door and pushed it open slightly, hoping that the door wouldn-

_**SQQQQUUUUUUEEEEAAAAAAKKKK-** _

Oh no.

Sunny froze as the guard jerked their head up, slightly disorientated as they looked around to see what the noise was. 

Turns out his saving grace was his height, because that guard did not look down once when they looked at the door.

_Wow._

The guard, blinking owlishly, muttered under their breathed and went back to sleep.

_**Wooooooow.** _

_**They reeeeaaally picked the best of the best.** _

Sunny gave a small sigh of relief, before sneaking inside and closing the door **gently.**

Okay, that was…

Unexpected.

But he was in!

He was now on Step 3!

Step 3…

He hadn’t… quite figured out step 3 yet.

He knew that once he was in, he had to get to Dawn’s room. Which meant somehow getting upstairs.

Past the guards.

And the throne room.

…

He should have planned this out more.

Someone must have wanted to throw a strange twist on this day, because at that moment, who should walk into the hall?

The Bog King.

Or as Dawn called him: Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy

_"Don’t laugh. Or think it. Goblins can read minds. Can’t they?"_

"I don’t need ta reid minds if yer gunna speak them oot loud, lover boy."

Sunny jumped when he heard Bog speak, before the words registered into his head and he blushed with embarrassment. 

"Right, uh, yeah, sorry. Wait! This is perfect!" Sunny exclaimed and then clamped a hand over his mouth, realising how **loud** he was before whispering , “I need your help. I mean, if, uh that okay with you. Sir.”

Bog’s arched his brow.

"Aye? Is this ta dae with getting ye ta Dawn? Whose dun nothin’ but mope and complain ta me and Marianne over the fact tha’ she has nae seen ye fer four days?"

Sunny nodded his head quickly.

"I can tell ye tha’ she’s in tha’ room over there," Bog said while pointing to a door on the left, “And I can also tell ye tha’ the guards won’t be aroond for another ten minutes, which should be enough time fer ye an’ her ta get up ta her room.”

A grin spread across Sunny’s face as Bog finished, and ran towards the door. 

Now to open the door an-

Wait a second…

"Bog?"

Bog, who had begun to walk away, halted and looked at Sunny over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" 

"How do you know how long the guards will be?"

Bog just gave him a sly smile and walked away.

Huh.

Did that mean that he snuck in as well? Which meant that he came to see Marianne. Now that he thinks about it he noticed Bog a couple of bruises on his ne-

_**Nope.** _

Don’t wanna think about it.

Sunny shook his head to stop that thought process, then opened the door.

And there she was. 

Looking out the window, back turned towards him. Wearing a dress made out of Talinum.

_Wow._

”Unless you’re Sunny then I don’t want to talk to you.”

"Good thing it’s me then."

Dawn whipped her head round, gave a loud squeak and then flew towards him at a hurtling speed. She grabbed him into her arms and squeezed the air out of him.

"SUNNY! I missed you!"

"Hey Dawn," he wheezed, "missed you too."

”Oh!” Dawn exclaimed, realising her mistake and loosening her hold to let him breathe properly, "Sorry, sorry! I’m just so happy right now! How did you get in?"

"I uh, snuck in. I may have also had help from someone, which reminds me, we should probably move to your room ‘cause the guards will be here soon."

"Or we could sneak out?"

"Or we could sneak out."

Sounds like a plan.


End file.
